


I'm Sure It's Just the Wine

by Yung_Mofftiss (OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink)



Category: Fringe
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink/pseuds/Yung_Mofftiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>originally posted here: http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html?thread=2462453</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sure It's Just the Wine

It's the wine that always brings him out. He'll stay hidden until Peter knows to get her/him a little drunk and then comes the rough, forceful, passionate kissing. John has Olivia pin him against the wall, her hand snaking down the front of his pants to take a hold of him. Originally Peter was embarrassed at how hard he got thinking about getting to fuck not just Olivia, but John, but now it's just normal. Her/his hands know just how to pull at him, the right pressure and grip to wrap around him as Olivia/John bites at his neck, licking and sucking all the right sensitive parts. Peter likes that he has the advantage of John's knowledge for how a man wants to be touched.  
  
John refuses to be on bottom and he likes to make Peter work to get Olivia and her body to orgasm. Peter's always a little surprised at how dominant Olivia wanted John, wondering what she would've ask of him if it was just the two of them in bed. Sometimes as Peter's pulling on Liv's hair he ponders whether or not this is because John is helpless to do it himself and is trying to accomidate his lover in any way he can. Peter also suspects that Olivia likes having two men at once, regardless if one of the two inside her is only in her mind.  
  
"Fuck, Liv! How do men convince women to have sex?" John asks aloud as Peter lies on his back, letting Olivia/John ride him. "It takes forever to come."  
  
"We do it because we love you, honey," Olivia replies with a laugh.   
  
If Peter wasn't already so jaded from the weird shit he'd seen in life, he might have been freaked out to listen to a conversation between two people in one body, but no, he just learned to tell them apart. John could actually change Olivia's breathing pattern when he took control of her voice and he pronounced things differently and...well, Peter could just tell when it was John.  
  
Olivia/John tosses her head back, moaning loudly as Peter fucks her, manuvering his hands to pinch her nipples, while one of hers frantically rubs at her clit.  
  
"I love you, Peter," John moans, Olivia moans.  
  
"I love you, too," Peter replies honestly.   
  
It's nice to know someone cares about Olivia just as much as he does.


End file.
